Turning Tables
by TrickstersImp
Summary: Cowritten with Pinkbull115. It's perfect at HA, right? Nobody would ever want to leave, correct? So when a new school opens up near HA, that almost seems better than the orginal there is no chance of anybody leaving, and it couldn't possibly create drama!
1. Accepted OCs

_**Okay here's the moment you've been waiting for - the OCs!**_

Mallory Jordan Greenley

Christopher Jeremy Greenley

Connor Marcus Reylard

Chloe Peregrym

Reese Ivy Chavis

Nicolette "Nik" Danielle Ross

Abby Caitlin McMullan

Jake Charlie Reynolds

Casey Bryan Eames

Jackson Wyatt Stone

**I'm sorry if your OC didn't get in but I had to be very selective. Chapter 1 should go up soon.**


	2. Back To School

_**Stella's POV...**_

I walked into the halls of Ha, checking my watch as I went. Damn it, I was late, how stupid could I possibly be to be late on the very first day back. Yeah... not clever, at least Sikowitz's class was first; he wasn't exactly going to get mad at me. But still I began to pick up by feet and run down the halls, and unfortunately, I'm really quite clumsy, so with untied laces and me... yeah just creates complete disaster. I slid half way down the corridor, about to fall flat on my face, luckily falling into right into Nik, who by the way was also late for class. Not quite sure she really cared as much there though but AnnaBelle was standing right next to her and that was slightly more unusual. Double checking my watch though... I realised I was a complete and utter idiot; I had gone on holiday with a time difference, a one hour time different for the matter of fact. So yeah... my watch reading half n hour late was, yep I think you guessed it. I was half an hour early! Okay, so putting that aside (yes I'm a complete idiot I think we covered that) I looked back up at my friends.

"So how was your Christmas?" This question was mainly directed at Nik, I hadn't seen her all winter holiday, and in fact I'm not sure she's seen anybody at all over Christmas, knowing her parents it was actually quite likely. Her parents were about as over-protective as could be so sometimes she came back miserable. The one I was really jealous of was AnnaBelle though; her parents were about as wealthy as Nik's were over-protective.

"Visited France for Christmas... skied over New Year... and visited Florida for some heat for the last few weeks." Honestly that massive smile on AnnaBella's face was enough to make you hate her, but I guess she couldn't help it. Nik however was in stark contrast.

"Spend two weeks in the UK... one in Malibu and then visited some family in Switzerland a week after New Year." Okay, so what they were actually saying was very similar but the toning actually couldn't be more different. How my friend could say a sentence like that sounding completely miserable I'm not sure. But I guess no company over an entire holiday cannot be great, she used to sneak out all the time but she'd got caught once too often and... Maybe I should let her tell you that. Wait, where was I... yeah, late for class but not late for class because that all makes sense doesn't it. Hell, right now I wasn't quite sure I was making sense. I'm not sure I make sense a lot; I think I spend far too much time with Cat. But then again sometimes you've got to be a little weird to have fun. I looked around.

"Head to Sykowitz's." I smiled at them and they looked at me surprised. Or at least Nik looked at me surprised AnnaBelle turned her head as Trina walked past yelling.

"Little 'sis." At least she waved as she walked away from us. Anyway I think I should get back to the previous conversation...

"Stella, I knew you were a nerd, but seriously half an hour until school starts and heading to class." She laughed.

"Anything better to do?" I laughed too at her and she shrugged. "I win." I giggled and we headed to the classroom and took a step back as it was empty except Beck and Jade, doing, well you know, what Beck and Jade do when they're alone, not pleasant. Nik and I began to back away from the classroom giving each other looks only to hit Abby and Jake. I mean, I told you I was clumsy. At least these two were only holding hands.

"What's wrong with the classroom?" Abby asked her Irish accent prominent. I don't know why people find her accent difficult to understand, I mean seriously you can understand the strongest Texan accent but when you get to Irish you don't hear a word she says? People couldn't really understand me either when I came here, or at least they kept making me say some very stupid thing. If I have to say 'tea and scones' another time... yeah, you really don't want to see me angry, just kidding, I'm not exactly a tough girl. I think I'm about as bad as Cat is as smack-talk.

"Beck and Jade are using it as a make-out session." Nik said.

"Make-up... I love make-up." I spun around to see Cat behind me... I'm actually quite glad that Cat misheard me, preserving her innocence and all that. Apart from the fact that from what I heard about her feelings for Robbie... maybe not so innocent then. "You know I turned my brother into a squirrel once, and then a cop shot him but it was fine because it was my cousin Jesse." I loved that story, it was hilarious, but it was pretty much just me and Cat laughing. I looked around sheepishly and gave them my best little smile. Sometimes I was just proud to be weird. I wasn't quite as weird as Cat's family though, they were very strange. All these stories Cat tells, yeah, all true. And I thought my family was strange before I met Cat because Aqua always used to say if she heard one more person say "y'all" she'd scream. But all in all I guess the weirdest thing about my family is our names. My mum was Ann Brown you see and she absolutely hated having such a plain name. So she decided that her daughters would have the most exotic names she could think off. So there was a reason I was Stella Whisper... but I actually think I got the better side of the bargain compared to my sisters Luna and Aqua. Oh wait, I was telling a story wasn't I, oops.

So basically because none of us could be bothered to defend ourselves from the wrath of Jade that we would definitely get if we disturbed her and Beck, a large pile of people formed outside of Sykowitz's class-room. At least until Chloe turned up. She took one look at us all hovering outside the door and looked at us quizzically getting the same reaction as all the other people when they showed up. We all took a deep breath and sighed, "Jade." The look she gave us was absolutely priceless. We were pathetic really weren't we? Chloe barged straight down the door and sat down, the rest of slowly following at sitting down, Chloe pulling Beck off Jade.

"We do need to use the classroom, now." Jade looked up and gave her friend a vicious look but then walked over to the other side of the classroom with Chloe sitting down together, Beck actually looked almost happy to be left on his own. But he wasn't alone for long; soon Trina announced the return of AnnaBelle.

"Bye little 'sis" She yelled as loud as she could and for Trina, that's very loud. AnnaBelle headed straight for the open seat and you could almost feel the tension as Jade glanced over and we all held our breath waiting for the explosion, but quickly I think most of us had the same thought. It was the first Monday back at school; we were too tired to deal with Jade right now. So quickly Nik, MJ, CJ, Andre and I all headed over to Beck, sitting down. Eventually she turned back to her conversation with Chloe and Sykowitz entered the room.

"Who stole my coconuts?"

**I decided to end that kind of randomly but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll go into more details on all the OCs later. If it wasn't mentioned here, don't worry it will be. Pinkbull and I will be writing alternate chapters so this one is me and the next one will be her.**

**Sensitivity, Serenity and Insanity**

**CANON 24**


	3. Relationships

**Hey Guys! It's Pinkbull115 here with my chapter. I hope you like it…**

**I don't own Victorious or any charterers you own. I only own AnnaBelle!**

AnnaBella's POV:

So I sat next to Beck and everyone looked at me like I committed a crime. I really like Beck but he's with Jade.

"Where are my coconuts?" asked Sikowitz coming in the classroom.

"Don't know don't care." Said Jade. I think Jade is…scary. And has anyone realized how ironic it is that her last name is West like the wicked Witch of the West in the Wizard of Oz?

"One time my brother lost his dog's blue bikini." Said Cat as we all turn to look at her. Random much? Ok its Cat so it doesn't really matter.

"AnnaBella. Where are my coconuts?" Sikowitz asked me as he came to me.

"Um I don't know Sikowitz…why don't you get some more?" I ask.

"Because they said I exceeded the number of times I can buy Hawaiian fruit for this month…" he said walking up to the stage. "NOW! WHO wants to hear BIG NEWS?" He asked.

"Oh I do!" yelled Chloe. She was the only one excited because she has a feeling it was good. Chloe is one of my close friends and we hang out sometimes. But no one can replace my sister Trina. We are super close. I know she may be irritating and talentless and conceded and well you get the point. But when she is with me she's so sweet and nice and cares for me. I need her on some circumstances when I need to talk about my brother Charlie. He died when I was six and he was fourteen. It was sad because I barely remember him. Now my parents are done mourning because they said that it wasn't going to engulf their lives. My dad owns Pear and my mom is an ex runway model. Now she's a fashion designer. People think just because I'm rich that I'm a brat. But hey guys what I'm not. I like to be around people but some people don't want to be around me. ANYWAYS BACK TO THE MOMENT!

"What's the big news?" asked Robbie.

"Yea. Tell us." Snapped Rex.

"There will be auditions for this month's play called _Going Home _written by yours truly." Said Sikowtz.

"What's the play about?" asked Tori. I knew she was going to get the lead again…

"It's about a man going home to the woman he thinks loves and he undergoes challenges questioning himself." Explained Sikowitz. The whole class began to talk about the audition, everyone was excited.

"When are the auditions " asked Nik.

"Today after school in the black box." Said Sikowtz as he begun the rest of class.

AFTER CLASS:

I walked with Mallory to my picture covered pink locker.

"So are you auditioning for the play?" I ask.

"Yes I am and I think my brother is too." She said. MJ and CJ were twins and they were best friends. It was really sweet in my mind. "What about you Penelope?" she asked. Sometimes people call me Penelope because of my resemblance to Penelope Cruz. She is my all-time favorite actress and I would do anything to be in a movie with her. I always would say that I'm adopted and that she's my long lost mother. If that is true I would be the happiest girl alive.

"Yea but I know Tori will get the lead." I say grabbing a few books out of my locker.

" I know but it doesn't hurt to try right?" she says smiling. She is like the sweetest person ever… well then there is Resse I like her too. Oh and my sister Trina. Ok a lot of people are nice just cuz I'm nice back…The bell rang and she took off. The hallways were empty. All of a sudden I see Beck, walking alone…with out Jade.

"Hey AnnaBelle." He said smiling.

Beck's POV:

I walk over to AnnaBelle. She's pretty sweet and nice and…pretty… WAIT….yea…

"Hi Beck." She said smiling.

"So are you auditioning for the play?" she asked

"Yea you?" I reply.

"Yea but I know Tori will get the lead," she said sadly.

"I know you can do it." I say smiling. I take a really good look at her. She's so cute. I lean over and try to stop myself but I couldn't. She looked so beautiful. I leaned over closer and closer…"Beck.." she said. I knew she liked me but she had resistance unlike me. I kissed her and when I let go I was speechless. Did I really just do that? Oh my gosh Jade will kill me, worse she'll kill AnnaBelle.

"Oh my gosh," I said. She just stared at me her big brown eyes looking shocked.

"Beck… you're with Jade…"she said. "She'll kill me!" she cried.

"She won't kill you if she doesn't know what happened." I say. I smirk even though somewhere inside I know I shouldn't be doing it. "Trust me."

"OK.. well I probably should get going." She said walking off to class. Later that day I was told to bring some lights to the modeling class she was in. To my surprise she was walking on the runway looking more stunning than ever. What's going on with me? I used to be perfectly happy with Jade, we used to work. But somehow I just didn't feel it anymore. When I saw Jade she gave me a kiss anyway and walked with me to the asphalt café.

"Sinjin made me break my scissors in half." She yelled.

"Don't worry." I say. "You'll get other ones." I smiled at her, although my mind was on other things.

JADE'S POV:

Beck seems off… like he's thinking about something else. I swear I will kill AnnaBella for sitting next to him this morning I bet she traumatized him.

**Like it? I know you might not. I'm not a great writer and all. So the next chapter will be written by the amazing Canon24! Later!**

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


	4. Auditions

_**Casey's POV**_

I looked at the clock, uh; thank god the class was almost over. The only downside is that when school ends, I have to go home. I mean, I love my family and all, but sometimes it's an awful lot of work. You see I come from a big family with five siblings, ranging from fifteen to five. Sometimes I feel like a full time babysitter, you see my mom has major depression and can't pull herself out of bed half the time. Which means most of the works on me; I guess it's just a pipe-dream… me being an actor and all. Once I'm out of HA I'm going to have to get what my mom calls a 'proper job' which basically means working at the drive through at McDonalds. At least if I make the money my little siblings can do what they like, it's absolutely fine if I can't accomplish my dream as long as Ronnie gets to accomplish hers. Ronnie is my little sister by the way… I know I'm not great at telling you details when I'm supposed to so I might as well get that over and done with. Veronica and I, wait I'm probably just confusing you now, Ronnie and I have shared a room since she was born. We still do actually, but it's okay. There's a curtain going down the middle. I feel sorry for my little siblings though. There are three of them in one room, and it's not exactly a big room. Mom takes the bgi one, she used to share it with my dad before he… before he passed away.

Wow… look at that, I've really gone on about myself, back to the story. Anyway I had promised I'd meet Connor at the auditions for the school play in his year. Yes, I'm friends with people outside my year. In fact, like all of my friends are outside of my year, it's complicated… So the moment the bell went I hurried down the corridor to Sikowitz's classroom, spotting Trina up the corridor, I could only assume she was going to meet AnnaBelle in the same place. As I neared the corridor I bumped into Connor, Connor and I were close through Robbie, who had told me he was going to skip the audition. He amazingly had a date tonight! Or Rex had a date, yeah, I think it was Rex who had a date.

"Hey, are you not auditioning…?" I asked him as I watched Trina disappear into the classroom, so the auditions couldn't be over.

"Na" He smiled "It's not a musical…"Connor was big on music but not on acting. He still had guts just deciding to not do it, I reckoned most of his class still would.

"Hey Maz, wait up!" I heard a cry down the corridor. It was Tori!

Oh, yeah, by the way Maz is Connor; it's a nickname of his middle name Marcus. He also said he likes to be called The Code, which I'm not quite so sure about.

"Tori… aren't you auditioning?" I said as I stepped aside to let Reese through, she was obviously panicking about missing her audition.

"No… I have some family stuff to do on that night."

"Me neither…" Connor said looking up. "So can I give you a lift back home?" He asked.

"Sure… Casey, do you need one." She asked and Maz gave me a glare, I knew the required answer here although Connor had offered to give me a lift home earlier.

"No, I'm fine." I'll just take the bus to pick up my little siblings from their various schools, when they will be tired as hell and will probably be screaming. And I guess Ronnie can wait outside in the rain for me to show up… Man, the things I do for that kid.

_**Mallory's POV**_

Stella and I were sitting there nervously waiting for the audition to starts when Ri-Ri ran in just about as quick as one person can run.

"Did I… did I miss it?" She panted and I smiled at her.

"No… it should be Tori next and then…"

"Tori's not auditioning!" Reese breathed out heavily and I could see the smiles form on people's faces around the room. I had a slight smile, but nothing major on my face. Partly because of the major nerves inside my stomach and partly because I don't really display my emotions that much, if I look calm then it calms down the people around me which in turn calms me down.

"What!" Stella yelled. "Yes…" she did an arm pump and then looked around, embarrassed. But it was a natural re-action, Tori got the lead in almost every play we've done.

At that moment Jade burst out the door.

"Nailed it!" She yelled and headed over to Beck, pulling him away from AnnaBelle who was chatting with him in the corner. She looked back at him disappointed and said something to Trina next to her. She had already auditioned so they headed out the room.

"Mallory Green" Well that was me for my audition, suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe. I geared up and headed for the door. My brother nudged me as I walked past.

"Good luck, MJ. I know you'll rock it." It was reassuring having him around. It might be slightly weird that we're so close but we always have been. We don't fight a lot.

I slowly walked in and Sikowitz looked me up and down.

"Okay, well sing then" Okay… didn't he say that it _wasn't _a musical. Oh well, he's Sikowitz I'm just glad I have a musical piece prepared, well pretty much only a musical piece prepared. I'm _not _an actor. I mean I'm seriously terrible at acting. I even had Stella try and teach me to act, it didn't quite work.

I started off with my ballet medley, slowly singing a piece to accompany it, waiting for the drop. When it came in I smiled to myself again, I love this bit. I dropped my shoulder going into the hip-hop bit. When I came out, I had just about as much nerves as I did coming in. I wasn't going for a major part though. I was going for dancing, I think I've already explained how absolutely terrible I am at acting. I slid out of the room, walking next to Stella. CJ and I had offered her a lift home. Well, our mom had offered her a lift home.

"You've got to feel bad for AnnaBella, don't you?" I said.

"Yeah, she's obviously head over heels for Beck. But I'm not sure it's ever going to happen."

"You know, from the way they were looking at each other it might just…" CJ ran up to join us and Stella immediately shut up.

"So how were your auditions?" He asked us.

"Mine went well, but I'm not auditioning for a major role, Stella?" I nudged her.

"Mine went… mine went… good." Okay, what was wrong with Stella, normally she couldn't stop talking. I mean, I was close enough to Stella to know what could be wrong but… it couldn't possibly be that, could it? Not with my brother?


	5. Results

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Here is my chapter of TURNING TABLES! WOOHOO!

I don't own Victorious. Only AnnaBella (or AnnaBelle whatever floats your boat)

Reese's POV:

I did see AnnaBelle with Beck. Something's up with those two… I don't know what but still. I saw the way she looked at him. Now I'm pretty good friends with AnnaBelle and I know her pretty well. I also know Jade. The way she pushed her out of the way…It's not going to happen I know of it. Poor AnnaBella, she seems so in love with him. Anyways I auditioned and was shocked to find out that it was a musical. I acted a scene and sang. I knew my singing would top it off nicely because I sound great. After I finished I saw Cat and Robbie talking. Man they would make such a cute couple. I hope it happens soon though. Robbie can't get a girl and Cat is the perfect match for him.

"Hey Ri-Ri!" said Cat laughing.

"Hi Cat. Hey Robbie." I smiled.

"How did the auditions go?" asked Robbie.

"Good. But can you believe it's a musical?" I say smiling. Surely Robbie will flip and Cat will cheer.

"YAY I LOVE MUSICALS!" squealed Cat.

"A musical? What? Sikowtz never mentioned a musical…" said Robbie all worried like. He obviously hated musicals.

"You'll be fine." Smiled Cat. Robbie seemed reassured.

"Yea I guess you're right." Robbie smiled. I laughed and walked out to get home. Tori not auditioning…. Great chance for me.

Chloe's POV:

I audio toned and I saw something else. Beck and AnnaBelle, No no no… Jade will eat her alive…unless someone falls for her. But who will fall for Jade? Not to be mean or anything… but who? That is one of the things I woneder. ANYWAY THE PLAY! I really want to get the lead. But my friends auditioned as well, I don't want to get the lead over my friends or worse. They get a lead over me…but I guess that's how theater works. Not everyone ends happy…it stinks I know. I did pretty good and I think that I may have a good shot at the big role. Tori isn't in it so it makes this even more exciting. Its anyone's game. Its good and bad at the same time.

Nik's POV:

I auditioned. I'm pretty happy that Tori isn't in it. BIG chance for me. I was surprised that is was a musical though. But its fine. The important part is that I may get an actual role that has actual importance to the play. Theres Stella. Shes good. Shes also really nice to me. Most people are. My parents only let me go out with people they approve of. UGH I hate how my parents are strict. Why? Because I snuck out one time and it didn't end to well. It scared me for the rest of my life. BACK TO THE PLAY! People say that its so sweet and romantic. I just really want to be a part of it.

CJ:

I hope I did well in my audition. I also hope my sister did well too. I'd hate for her to get the part and not me. Or the other way around… We are best friends and I don't want anything small coming between us. When we came to the States we were the only friends we had. Mallory met AnnaBelle and I think she's nice,not that her other friends aren't. Stella and Cat are great too. But Mallory and I have been through a lot. I just hope the play won't come between us. Who am I kidding? We are probably both going to make it.

Mallory:

When we got home I texted Stella. She seemed off… when my brother came in…

Mallory: Hey wat was up with u in the car?

Stella: Me? Nothing…

Mallory: No wen we were talking about Beck and AnnaBelle and CJ came in the car you cut off and began talking about auditions…

Stella: no it's just that I was curious that's all….I gtg c yea.

There was something wrong…it was so obvious…. And poor AnnaBelle….

Trina:

My little sister is in love.. not Tori. AnnaBelle. She came over to me after that Jade yelled at her to leave after her audition. She came over to me and told me

"Lets go I'll tell you on our way to my house." What should I do? Should I ask her. I know she likes Beck and all but what am I going to do? I hate seeing her like this. I love her to pieces. She is like my real sister. Ugh its unlike me to care for anyone else other than me. But AnnaBelle is my exception…she's my lil sis..

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY:<p>

NOON:

The cast list was up and everyone could feel the tension in the halls. Tori weren't in it so it could be anyone's.

"MOVE!" Yelled Jade. She eagerly looked at the list. Her name was up there. But all the way on the bottom next to: Towns person. "Towns person….TOWNS PERSON! WHAT?" She yelled. She stormed off as everyone took a look on the list. Okay.. it was a different play than the one he'd announced but that was fine. There were now an extra two leads. But Beck still got a main guy part. The main girl part…was ironically shocking. CJ got the other major male part and the second major girl part was given to someone who would love the chance but gets too shy. People were stunned. Jade was yelling "Call backs you have to have call backs." Sikowitz said no and ran before his head got taken off by Jade… and to quote Sikowitz, 'that gank'.

There was only one thing to say to those who made the play …Good Luck.. or 'Break A Leg…' because they needed it.

**Dun dun . SOOO! How was it. Now I hand the next chapter over to Canon24. Take it away!**

**Peace~Love~ Pink!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and this is CANON 24 by the way scraping in... we have actually started to write the play that they will perform, so I was wondering how much do you want to hear of it? And the speed of these uploads is all down to Pinkbull... she take's about an hour to write a chapter. I take about half a day.<strong>


	6. A New School?

_**CJ's POV**_

I scanned the list hoping to spot my name. I mean, my audition had gone well but I didn't think it had gone fantastically. It had been a real stroke of luck for me that it was a musical though. Music was a real strength of mine, but my acting wasn't bad, unlike some people I could mention… aka my twin. I'm kidding, I'm kidding, well actually I'm not, but I suppose I'm joking as I don't mean it offensively.

It was quite hard to know which part I had been given though to start off with as I decided to start from the bottom and go up. I thought I was more likely to get a small part than a big one. It got even more confusing as I realised this wasn't the play we had auditioned for… it was a different one. _Turning tables, _it was called. Well no prises for guessing what song would be likely to go in there. You know, I never knew Sikowitz was a fan of Adele.

My eyes ran up the list as Jade ran out of the room for some reason, I wasn't really listening to her yelling, although Chloe followed her out comforting her for the same reason I suppose. Oh wait, _Jade West – _Townsperson… I guess that was why. My heart dropped as I saw the long list for chorus.

Mallory Greenley

Chloe Peregrym

Reese Chavis

Jake Reynolds

Jackson Wyatt Stone

Andre Harris

Wait… sorry what! Andre and MJ are stuck in chorus, what kind of logic is that. I know you don't always get good parts but MJ was one of two major dancers in this class… her and Chloe, who was also on the chorus list. And Andre, he was probably one of the people writing the songs for the musical how could he not have a decent part. Knowing that so far it made no sense, but my name hadn't been mentioned yet my eyes crept up the results list. I almost wanted a tiny part so I could comfort MJ without sounding like an utter hypocrite, but then again something deep inside me was traitorously hoping I would get the part of a life-time.

The next on the list were Jade… Abby as a ticket collector… Nik was townsperson 2. They were the next smallest I supposed, and it looked like we were on to the major parts now. Okay so Cat… Rebecca, good for her I suppose. Robbie… Dominic, was I supposed to have any idea what that meant. And suddenly I saw my name four from the bottom Christopher Greenley… Liam. I don't know exactly what that was but it sounded very important. I felt a smile rise to my face, I had got a lead role! And I was playing against… Stella playing a girl called Daisy. The other two leads were Beck and AnnaBella. Ever so slightly obviously there… well the first one was at least… I guess there were two reasons then why Jade was so very upset. As various people checked the list I could hear and see the reactions, but I was kind of frozen in shock. I had got a lead role but my sister hadn't I turned around and that look on her face showed me what I had expected. It had hurt her, she hid her emotions on her face well, but I was her twin. I knew when she was upset. I turned her around and gave her a massive hug, achieving an "Aww…" from the people around me.

"So that's the parts list for our musical, Turning Tables."

"Um…" Jake spoke up, asking the question that everybody was thinking. "What's with the new play?"

"Ahh… it was bad, so I changed it. Now it's become Turning Tables so congratulations to Beck, AnnaBella, Stella and CJ for the lead roles." So I was a lead, as I broke away from MJ, I considered that. Was it bad of me to be happy while my sister was sad? Before I had seen that list I was _so _sure we'd both be fine. Or at least I was sure that MJ would be fine. Okay it was official… life sucks, and then you die. But I guess, it didn't suck because I had my first ever lead.

"Scripts!" Sikowitz yelled and randomly handed out scripts to different people. He ran out the door and threw one out, yelling "Gank!" Which I can only assume meant Jade. Finally after what felt like forever he gave me my copy. I scanned the script and I think pretty all the leads turned around to their perspective partners in the show.

"We have to kiss…" The shock was mirrored in our faces. I guess it shouldn't be that surprising; most plays had a couple stage kisses in them. But I was still surprised and so were the rest of us. Beck because well, I reckoned Jade was now going to absolutely kill AnnaBelle, and well I guess that AnnaBelle knew that. And I was shocked because well, I had no idea how to act around girls. Even a stage kiss was frightening as hell for me. It was actually terrifying for me at the moment. But this was my chance I supposed… it was my first major chance at Hollywood Arts, and I _was _not going to mess it up. It may even help me that I was acting against Stella. She was an amazing actor.

The bell rang its tune, pulling me out of my thoughts.

As we all exited I could hear the people who hadn't got major parts grumbling. Jade ran through the corridors throwing a locker… I just about managed to dodge out of the way in time.

"Okay… that's it! I don't need this school! I don't need to loose parts to Vega and all these other people all the time! There's another school coming right next door that has plenty of opportunities. I could be the lead every time if I wanted to… I am out of here!"

Jade went for the door as Chloe raced to her. "Please, Jade please!" As Jade turned around to see Chloe her face softened at her best friend. "I'm sorry Chloe." I really am…" Chloe pulled Jade back and went for the door.

"Wait…" I heard Tori say coming out into the corridor "A new school?"

_**Surprise ending! I'm pretty sure you didn't expect that, but we introduced the plot-line in the summary. It's about time too isn't it? I'm sorry if it was little bit boring, to me it felt more like just a summary of events than a chapter, but never mind. I'm sure Pinkbull will do better… but I am really excited because I just wrote this chapter on my BRAND NEW LAPTOP my parents gave me for Christmas!**_

_**Oh and Merry Christmas, or at least Merry Boxing Day.**_

_**Santa, Sensitivity, Serenity and Insanity**_

_**CANON 24**_


	7. Not Even Second Anymore

**Heyyyy! My turn to steer! Hahaha ok **

**Still don't own Victorious yet I know it was too big of a present for me to get. **

**ON WITH THE STORY**

Jade:

I'm leaving Hollywood Arts. I've had it. I'm talented but is it shown here? No.

"Jade. Don't leave… 't leave me here alone." Cried Chloe. I walk up to her to calm her down. I'd hate to leave my best friend behind.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I can't stand the fact that I'm always second best…not even second best. I'm leaving Hollywood Arts." I say as I leave.

"JADE WAIT!" I hear Vega call after me.

"What Vega?" I snap at her.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you liked Hollywood Arts." She said.

"If you are here, I don't like it so don't follow." I say.

"But what about Beck?" asked Tori.

"Oh he's coming with me." I say

"But he got the lead with Anna—"She begins.

"I know he'll come with me. Plus he doesn't like AnnaBelle," I say. It's true. He doesn't. Chloe runs near me.

"Jade think twice about this." She begs.

"I've already made my mind, Sorry Chloe." I say leaving. Goodbye Hollywood Arts!

REHERDAL:

Beck:

AnnaBelle's character t and my character fall in love in the play. Why is this happening to me?

During rehearsal I tried to toughen up and just ignore what happened between us the other day.

"Now as actors in this play you need to actually FEEL the emotions these characters feel. SO if your character feels hate. FEEL HATEFUUL. AND most importantly IF your character feels in love FEEL IN LOVE." Reminded Sikowitz. What was I going to do? Jade is not happy that me and AnnaBelle will be kissing and falling in love.

AnnaBelle:

So I'm the lead with Beck. The one I have had a crush on since gosh knows when. Trina is still upset about not getting a part in the play but she's happy that I got a part opposite Beck. I'm happy and really scared at the same time. When I got home my parents we'rent at home surprise surprise. I sit on the couch and grab my Yorkie named Yorkie (I know I was very creative.) and looked through the script. Man Olivia who is my character is always with Beck's Character Eliot. And I remembered what Sikowitz told us about feelings and whatnot. I can't wait yet at the same time I'm terrified. Oh gosh what will happen. Trina will help me. She always will.

Jade:

I called Beck so I can go over to his RV and I will tell him to go to Star Academy the new school I was going to. When I got there he was looking over his script. I take the script and toss it through the window.

"You're coming to Star Academy with me." I simply say. He looks at me like I spoke in a different language or something.

"why?" he asks. I stare at him with a 'do what I tell you and don't ask questions' look.

"Why? Because one I YOUR girlfriend is going there and two you'll be better off away from that AnnaBelle chick." I say

" Jade I just got the lead in a play which I am doing and I like Hollywood Arts. Plus I don't need to stay away from AnnaBelle. She's nice and sweet and I like her." Says Beck.

"Oh. You "Like" her. I see I see." I say. I'm starting to get angry with Beck. "No you are coming with me." I say "No more arguing now go get me coffee with two sugars." I say sitting on his couch.

"No." he says. "No I'm not leaving Hollywood Arts and I'm not ignoring AnnaBelle and I am not getting your coffee." He says.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I yell.

"I said nothing like that but all I said was no." he simply stated.

" Fine. I'm leaving. Bye." I say.

"Yes I'm breaking up with you." I hear. Ugh Beck…. Fine I'll find a better guy.

Beck:

Just broke up with Jade. Just what I needed… wait…I pick up my phone and call AnnaBelle.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Bella its me…um I was wondering if you wanted to reherse together." I say.

"Sure wanna come over right now? My parents aren't home." She said

"Sure I'll be right there." I say as I hang up on her. I grab my keys and go fetch my unharmed script and drive over to AnnaBella's mansion. It was huge. She answered the door smiling and let me in. we began to practice but when it came to the kiss scene we said that we should call it a day.

"Hungry?" she asks.

"Sure." I say getting close to her. She looks at me. "Practice…" I say.

"What sound good?" she asks taking out her customized pearpad.

"I don't know…how about you pick?" I say smiling.

"I don't know why but I I have been in the mood for pizza." She says punching something into her pearpad.

"So…" I say

"So what's up?" she asks.

"Nothing. I broke up with jade." I say.

"I'm so sorry Beck. Oh I hope I had nothing to do with it." She says.

"nah, she was just being the gank she is." I say.

"Oh that's too bad." She added picking up her dog. I looked at her for a while and decided now was the time…

"AnnaBelle, would you like to go out with me?" I ask. She just looks at me.

"For the play? Or just because you want to go out with me?" she asks.

"Both…but the second one more." I say. She brings in the pizza and sets it down near us.

"I've never really had a boyfriend." She said blushing.

"Really? That's hard to believe." I say smiling. We finish our pizza and then practice some more. When I left we gave each other a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow right? "says AnnaBelle.

"Yea, bye" I say smiling. I had fun with her. But tomorrow Jade will be at Star Academy and there will be talk.

**Yes there shall be talk. Hahahahaha now I hope you didn't hate it… I hand the writing baton to Canon24. SEE YEA!**

**GO BULLS!**

**PEACE~LOVE~PINK!**


	8. Jade's Gone

_**Nik's POV**_

Walking into school today all I could hear was 'Star Academy' and whispers about the lack of Jade. I'm not sure anybody knew quite what that meant, but it didn't seem like it could be very good. Hollywood Arts had never had a proper competitor, and it had been here for a while, so the fact that it did was now game changing. It left the question if anybody else was going to follow her…. If anybody else was going to well, to be frank, get up and abandon their school.

It wasn't hard to tell what had been the straw that broke her back there. The play… I think just about everybody in there had been hopeful to get a lead, Tori not auditioning for it made you do that. It made you think that we actually had a shot. I guess in a way the only thing that was surprising was Jade's role. Receiving the role of "Townsperson" stung a little, I would know. I got the same, just with a little 2 stuck on the end of it. I mean, talk about demoralising. But there was no way I was leaving, my friends were here and I was here. _My life, _I mean, was here. Well, all my friends but Jade were here, I could live without Jade… but I couldn't help wondering if she had expected us to follow her. If she had expected her friends to come with her… in the end it might have only been Chloe who had gone, because I expected that Chloe had gone. They had been best friends since as long as I could remember and I remember Chloe begging Jade to stay.

And Beck… to be honest I didn't have a clue about Beck. He and Jade had always had a, _dysfunctional _relationship… but you always used to be able to see the love in their eyes. You used to be able to see that little smile that lit up Beck's face whenever she entered the room. And Jade's aggressiveness could even appear sweet at points; proof of how much she loved her boyfriend. But now Jade was just angry and Beck didn't seem to care too much, now he just sounded tired with her. And to be honest I wasn't sure either of them cared that much anymore. So I wasn't sure in the slightest that Beck wouldn't be sitting in school with the rest of us. The bonds between him and Jade weren't quite strong enough to pull him away from HA for good. In fact I think Beck had even begun to move on from Jade a while ago… even if it wasn't officially over yet. Or it might be, but there was no Jade around to let us now. Normally with a break-up she'd be chucking this all over the place.

As I turned the corner to the lockers I was surprised to see Chloe finish up with her books and touching her notes to close up her locker. She was here? To honest I was pretty amazed that she hadn't followed Jade to 'Star Academy', you know… I don't think I can actually say that name without quote marks around it. There was no chance in hell of me personally transferring, even if I could, which knowing my parents I couldn't. There were reluctant to let me go to HA in the first place, they had wanted me to be home-schooled. Can you imagine me home-schooled? If I even asked to change schools they'd accuse me of being fickle and say that since I obviously didn't want to go to HA they should just stick to the original plan and home-school me. And then they'd say I told you so. And I really hated it when they said I told you so. It happened more than you'd think. I am just about as imperfect as you can possibly get… there has only ever been one time when they realised I was too distraught to go through it. And I didn't like to think about that point in my life.

But I was talking about Chloe, wasn't I?

"Chloe!" I heard a voice yell across the corridor, and she headed towards Connor, who gave her a massive hug. "You stayed" I heard him yell and she smiled.

"For now…" I heard as they headed of into the corridor. I should probably stop eaves-dropping now. I turned around and headed to more of my own group of friends.

"Hey…" I nodded to Stella, who was currently getting her stuff from her own locker and running her finger along the glow in the dark stickers absent-mindedly.

She turned around and looked at me. "Hey Nik… you're still here?" She said and I looked surprised. Yeah, I was close to Jade but I wasn't going to abandon all my other friends.

"Yep, I am most certainly still here." I laughed.

"Good, because of course… I never doubted in the slightest that you would be…" She said sheepishly and I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"I'm so sure…" I replied and she laughed, just as her phone beeped loudly.

She looked confused as she got it out and checked her messages.

"How did Sykowitz get my number?" I think I'd be confused as well in that position. "Anyway, I have to go… early morning rehearsal apparently. He's not wasting anytime with this play." I winced slightly, I guessed I was happy for Stella, CJ and AnnaBella. I suppose I was happy for Beck too, to some degree although we weren't close. But it did still sting a little as Stella walked off after half a minute of talking.

I walked on, earing Abby's Irish accent towards me and to take my mind off the play I almost turned around to break up the love-fest but to be honest I couldn't actually be bothered. But it did get me thinking about the chorus parts. Six people had been given almost nothing, and there was a whole school full of empty parts. The appeal of Star Academy seemed to be growing quickly to those with low parts.

Including me… I suppose, but that was ridiculous.

_**Okay. That's me done, it's time to hand the reins back to Pinkbull115…. And I feel really bad now. I just realised how little I've used Abby and Jake so far… but I promise my nxt chapter I'll give them some time, don't worry. Oh, and Wyatt too, I've barely mentioned him... and I don't want to be a writer like that who includes the person's name once every ten chapters...**_

_**Oh, and Happy New Year!**_

_**Sensitivity, Serenity and Insanity**_


	9. Star Academy, Where Fame Is Achieved

**My turn!hahaha! isn't it weird when ever I write my chapters I listen to turning tables by Adele? I think it is. Hahahahah ANYWAYS I don't own Adele…I mean victorious… hahahaha**

Jake's POV:

At Hollywood Arts everyone was talking about two things: Star Academy and Jade. She of course would have dragged Beck along. I kind of feel bad for Chloe. Jade left and Chloe has to make a choice of following her or staying. I think she'll go. I mean she and Jade are really close. Like AnnaBella and Trina type close. I go to my locker to get some stuff and I see Beck.

"Hey Jake." He says smiling running his hand through his hair.

"Beck… you stayed?" I say shocked. He laughed and nodded.

"Jade tried taking me with her but I don't want to leave Hollywood Arts." Beck explained. I looked at him with an ' are you crazy' kind of look. Jade West got turned down by her boyfriend… wow.

"And she just…left?" I asked. He nodded and I wanted to tell him he was dead for sure then AnnaBella came up to him. I've known Bella since we were young but that doesn't mean she's my best friend. She's like Trina's minion…ugh.

"Hey Beck, Hi Jake." She said smiling. Beck smiled and gave her a hug. Jade isn't around so that way Beck and AnnaBelle aren't dead.

"Hey congrats on getting a lead role in the play AnnaBella." I say.

"Thanks…"she responds as Beck takes her hand. I know that their character's fall in love so I'm assuming this is all for practice… at least I hope….when the bell rang the two walked to class together…wait….This isn't right…

Mallory's POV:

I'm really happy for my brother. He got a big part. I only got chorus.. but at least I'm in… why would I get mad at CJ. We are best friends for heaven's sake. So? There are other plays! Jade left that's what everyone is talking about. Why would she so that? I understand that she isn't the best per say but she still has a chance. People were shocked when I showed up today. They thought I went with Jade but me with Jade? She's scary unless she's happy which is when something bad happens to someone else. I love Hollywood Arts plus I just got here why would I leave? It would be useless…wouldn't it?

Abby:

Star Academy. It's what everyone is talking about. Jade ran off to it yesterday just because she didn't get a big part in the play. I Wish she stayed though; we are like sisters. I'm going to miss seeing her around school. plus there are other plays. At lunch I pull out my laptop and search Star Academy to see what the big deal is.

_ Star Academy; Where Fame is Achieved_

Sounds fancy… I flip my blonde hair to the side and go on and finish reading the website.

They are exactly like Hollywood arts but it seems like they are all snotty and stuck up rich people. Why isn't AnnaBelle there. I'll trade her to get Jade back no problem. I should maybe talk to her tonight and see if I can make her come back. School isn't the same without her.

"Hey Abs." says Andre sitting next to me.

"Hey Andre." I say smiling.

"I'm not going to ask if you heard about Jade." He laughed.

"Yea, I wish she hadn't left Hollywood Arts.. I mean this Star Academy seems too… I don't know, stuck up. And I know Jade, she hates stuck up rich people." I say sadly. "That's why I'm going to talk to her tonight." I say

"Good luck. It's hard to change her mind." Laughed Andre as we go on eating out lunch.

Reese:

Jade's gone… I know everyone knows. Star Academy why? I hear that's a school for people who spend thirty dollars on a haircut. (so like rich people…) I would never leave Hollywood Arts. I have really good friends here that I would never leave just so I can be the star. I know I'll get my chance and when that chance comes I'll no duh take it. It's just a play… there are bigger things to worry about….I don't know who would leave Hollywood Arts and why they would make a big mistake.

**I hoped you liked the chapter. HEY CANON24 your turn! Hahaha ok review!**

**GO BULLS! 64-104 WIN AND KYLE KORVER AND BRIAN SCALABRINE WERE IN! YAY MUCH? Ok ok im getting way off topic….. sorry..**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace~Love~PINK!**


	10. We Don't All Die

_**Wyatt's POV**_

Seriously people, Jade has moved school. Life does not stop, the earth does not explode. We don't all die. I felt sorry for her friends and I don't think many of us expected to see Chloe and Beck show up today. But Jade is Jade, she has fits, she throws tantrums, she leaves HA on a whim. If anybody was going to leave, you would expect it to be Jade.

There was one thing that was bugging me though. _Star Academy… _I could seriously see the appeal, it was a school which I think currently, was pretty much devoid of talent, a bunch of stuck up preppy students who could barely do a thing. But you see if you could get a group from HA they would basically rule the school. And if there was one thing the school said it had, it was connections, it had talent scouts come to every one of its performances, and if you were even a little bit bored you could just decide to be an extra in some movie or another.

That sounded like a world Jade would love to live it. It would be a place where she'd be undoubtedly the best. It would make it so much easier for her to achieve her dreams. I had to admit the idea was even tempting me slightly. I'm an actor, and I got a chorus part, I knew that if I was at the Star, as students were beginning to nickname it around school, I would be a lead male. I would be one of the focuses of the lessons and the plays rather than the person at the side who is supposed to be grateful if they receive one line… I knew I was sulking, I mean, I liked it here at Hollywood Arts just fine. But I knew I should give the Star a chance too, so Connor, Tori, Casey and I had decided to check it out after school, which was in pretty much ten minutes. One thing I was praying wouldn't happen though is that Tori would run into Jade. That would not be good.

Tori had no reason to transfer, she was always the best… at everything. I was always happy for her, it's not like we were ever competing for a role. But Jade and her, they always were. And Tori always won… if Jade thought she was going to steal her thunder with the new school. She actually throw a major fit. I wasn't even sure why Connor was going either. The play hadn't meant much to him, he hadn't even bothered to audition in the first place. But I suspect that was all because of Tori… he'd always rather have an after-noon alone with Tori than a part in a play which he had been told wasn't even a musical.

And about the musical, I think that this just means that you can never trust a word that comes out of Sikowitz's mouth. Right now he was raving about coconuts. And visions… coconuts and visions really make a great end to a lesson don't they? Why am I so cynical today? Most of the time I don't care that much, I kind of just like to take it how it comes and not freak out over anything. Life's too short; you've got to enjoy yourself while you can. You can't just spend all your time freaking out about things that you can't control anyway. It's a completely pointless exercise, so why was I doing it? No, I don't think I'm quite being fair to myself, I can control going to Star Academy or not… It's my choice here, not anybody else's.

While I was locked in thought the bell rang its musical tune and we all got up, rushing for the door as the stampede to get out of class school began. The rest of us slowly got up and headed for the door, majorly taking our time, it was so much easier to just wait for the crowd to fade away before attempting to leave the packed school.

Making our way across the parking lot to Tori's car was much easier that way. The other began to strike up a conversation but I was kind of in my own world, wondering what exactly Star Academy would be like.

_**Casey's POV**_

As we approached Star Academy it was very obvious that we weren't the only people from HA that had the idea to visit. Star Academy was surrounded by students, and it even had a bouncer on the front door. I think that kind of proved how rich this school actually was. Very slowly we pushed to the very front of the crowd and looked up at the bouncer.

"Name…" He asked us and naively enough, I think Tori was actually going to say her own name but Connor stopped her quickly.

"She's Jade West and we're her plus ones." Tori looked at him surprised and Maz slowly his finger over his lips, shushing her. The bouncer went down the list and checked.

I think we all breathed a sigh of relief as he said. "Go ahead." So slowly we walked along the corridors of the infamous Star Academy, marvelling at how similar the school was to HA but how it was so very different at the exact same time. For one thing, it was silent… granted the Star finished an hour later than HA did, but in HA it was never silent. There was always music coming from somewhere, constant chatter in the halls and people dancing in the corridor. But here there was absolutely nothing, and the lockers… in the lockers there was nothing on them…there were all pale and silver, and shiny! They were freaking me out ever so slightly.

But suddenly a famous pounding came from down the hall. A pounding that I think I recognised best of all and a yell. "What would you know about talent?" I could hear a posh voice say. And as I turned a corner I could see hear Jade and after exchanging a glance with Tori to say 'Don't go near Jade' I walked slowly towards her. She was standing face to face with two teenage prissy blonde girls with perfect hair, and perfect nails and well pretty much what seemed to be perfect everything, well except personality I think, and from the looks of things, they didn't have perfect talent.

"I know so much more than you will ever know, for one thing I actually possess some of it." Jade retorted quickly and the girl at the front flipped back her hair.

"Oh please, I'm have more talent in my pinky finger than you do in the whole of your body. Because you're a single, talentless freak, you know I heard you're boyfriend dumped you and you ran away because you were so devasted." She told Jade but before Jade could come up with some biting retort that she would undoubtedly come up with I stepped in, putting her hand on…

"Are you sure you have more talent than the girl who has put on multiple plays, got so many awards for acting that she had to build a room to house them all and got 5,000 likes for her singing on you-tube." I told them and they looked at me kind of sheepishly, and the best thing is that it was pretty much all true as well, _pretty much_ having a loose definition. "She also scared HA's principal half to death with her short film."

"And you are?" The looked at me expectantly, Jade as well, she still didn't have a clue what I was doing here.

I don't know why I said it, but it just popped into my head as I was defending Jade… "I'm her boyfriend." I told them and they laughed, like massively.

"Yeah, sure… You and her, that sounds, probable." They said and I got offended at that, offended for Jade as well. Jade and I would be great together, wait, did I actually just think that? I don't know what it was inside of me that lead me to do it, but just to prove we could possibly be together I lent down and I kissed Jade, right on the lips and we just held there lip-locked until the girls scoffed and walked away.

Jade looked up at me, and I was surprised she didn't beat the crap out of me to be honest.

"Thanks Casey…" She said to me, not asking what I was doing here, but rather looking thankful that I was.

"Don't ask me, why I did that Jade, because I'm not sure why I did it." I told her but she smiled at me, making me very thankful that I did.

"I don't care why, I'm just happy you did." She told me, mimicking my own reactions. "You know, I didn't have the greatest day here, there all stuck up snobs, I miss everybody at HA. But I know my future has got to be here at the Star. I just wish someone had come with me." Jade blurted out quickly confessing everything to me for some strange reason. This made me smile, Jade wasn't always cruel, the girl had a heart and she'd just showed part of it to me.

Jade looked so very lonely at the moment and I realised I couldn't stand to see this girl so lonely…this girl in particular. And then I realised I cared about Jade… I really cared, she had always been with Beck and I had never had a chance, but she really mattered to me, and she wasn't with Beck anymore.

I didn't quite know what it meant for the girl who was looking up at me with that tiny tear running down her face and I… but I knew one thing, it may have only been one day, but no one deserved to be as alone as she looked right now.

_**Wyatt got a chapter! I'm really happy he did because I feel really bad about accidentally making the story centre around a couple of characters. I don't want AnnaBelle and my own OC to be the 'main characters' and the others to be minor characters.**_

_**And Pinkbull and I have a deal that for this chapter and the next chapter we are not allowed to say the name of my OC… and next chapter she's not allowed to mention AnnaBelle at all.**_

_**And for anybody that doesn't get it… me and Pinkbull115 are co-writing, so I write one chapter, she writes the next and so on…**_

_**So yes, there are two writers.**_


	11. One By One

**Back! And in this chapter I will not mention…the one that shall not be named… ill try… ok here it is the second chapter. **

Casey:

I decided to go with Jade, I mean Star Academy isn't Hollywood Arts but still she wanted someone with her and that someone was me. I was cleaning out my locker when Chloe appeared. I still hadn't quite got my head around what had happened yesterday, but no one deserved to be as alone as she looked. The fact that she hadn't punched me where it hurts as I said that I was her boyfriend demostrated that.

"How's Jade?" she asked sadly.

"Shes good. I'm leaving Hollywood Arts.." I say. He face fell and looked like she was going to cry.

"W-why?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but Jade, she just looked miserable, and she never looks miserable, even if she is. She didn't ask me to, but I know I have to." I answer. I know Chloe, I know that she will be next to go to what Jade calls it the "winner" side.

"What's wrong with Hollywood Arts?" she asked as she went off to tell the others. I made my choice, and I'm going to stick with it.

Reese:

Casey is the next one leaving. He's following Jade. Why? I know that he may have a crush on her… aww they would be cute together! But still why cant Jade just switch back? I love it here and would never switch. Unless. No not switching. Nope I'm staying right where I am. And I like it. So what I didn't get that being of a part. I'm so over it. All my friends are here and if I go to Star Academy I would be surrounded by rich snobs. Cat won't be there to tell me stories…or make me laugh.

Mallory:

"Casey is leaving." Said Chloe as she stood near me. I feel bad for her. She seems so sad.

"Really? To Star Academy?" I asked her. She nodded and I sighed. "They'll come back. Trust me its just a faze." I say. That's what my mother would tell me and CJ. Its only a faze. Its true. This is only for now. Jade will come back and realize what she did was wrong and completely pointless. As for me I just got here and switching would just be a hassle, I can care less. But I still cant see why my brother gets a big role and I just get chorus… well at least its something. Star Academy…does seem like a change and I guess change is good…what am I saying? Do I want to leave Hollywood Arts and my brother and all my friends?

Wyatt:

"It's not like it's the end of the world people!" I say to Andre as he laughs.

"Yea everyone is acting like they said that using ketchup is illegal… that would be bad." He said.

"Yea and isn't Star Academy like really what's the word, snobbish?" asked Robbie.

"Aren't you..what's the word? DUMB!" Yelled Rex as Andre and I laugh, while Robbie gave a hurt glance at Rex. Tori came over and joins us and we bring up Star Academy.

"Jade? Casey? Who's next?" asked Tori.

"Lets hope Trina is next." Yelled Rex.

"Nah they'd kick her out before she steps in the door." Said Tori laughing, even though it was her sister. It was true. Trina would get kicked out pretty quickly. I know I'm never leaving…or should I? nah its too big of a risk. Plus Hollywood Arts is filled with really cool people. Star Academy is filled with rich snobby people. Ugh snobby rich people. The thought makes me shake in disgust. They are just…ugh.

Cat:

Jadey is gone. I don't quite know why but she just picked up and left. I want Jade to come back here, I don't want anything to change, I just want it to all stay the same. I've been the same since I was 2, oh, wait... maybe not. But I've stopped growing... maybe we should all just stop growing, so we should get out of the sunlight and not have any water. My brother says plants need sun and water to grow. And then everything would stop changing. But I don't give my shoes and food or water and they are still growing, or at least that's what my brother says...

But then I wouldn't have my part in the play, and I'm with Robbie, which is so sweet. I hope I don't screw up... wait, if I give Jade my part in the play maybe she'll come back. But then she'd have to kiss Robbie.

I'm sad now.

**I KNOW that was short..i lost my mojo…lol **

**Review! Go Bulls! Peace~Love~Pink!**


	12. Rehearsals

_**Hey... it's I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person ( :) for short, no that's not a random smiley) back here with a new name and a new chapter... enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**Abby's POV**_

I walked into the halls of HA, and I could hear the whispers of Star Academy all around me, and Jade and Casey, and AnnaBelle and Beck, but to honest I didn't care too much about all of that. I didn't really even know what they were saying, well yeah, I did it would be hard not to. I'm not stupid, after all.

I was here, and here to stay, what was the point of moving, it was great at HA and always had been. It took me long enough to get accustomed to this place in the first place. I walked right to my locker, not stopping to talk in the huddle of gossipers that had emerged. I slid it open, smiling at the picture of Ireland I had stuck up on it.

We never really kept much in our lockers here… it wasn't as if we had a really high quantity of books in there. There doesn't seem to be too many actually classes at this place, but hey I'm not complaining, real classes in this school seem about as useful as a cigarette lighter on a motorbike. We don't get too many doctors graduating from Hollywood Arts. Putting aside how very pointless I thought this was, I grabbed my maths books anyway from the locker, stuffing them in my bag.

"Guess who" an American accent drawled as a pair of hands slipped over her eyes.

"Wow… that's a hard one, it couldn't possibly be… Jake?" I smiled and he spun me around to face him, a slight pout of his lips.

"How did you know?" That increased the smile on my face more, and he dropped his pout and broke into a laugh.

"How do ya' think?" I raised my eyebrows and slipped my hands into his. At least we were one couple in this school that they didn't need to gossip about. "What the hell is going on anyway with this new school? All I've heard all day is 'OMG JADE' and OMG CASEY', and 'OMG STAR ACADEMY'." I said, hoping Jake would actually know something.

He shrugged, "For a performing arts school, not a lot goes on here. So when something does, it goes on big!" Well, I guess that made sense, it was hard to not have heard about Jade and Casey picking up sticks and moving, but it wasn't that big a deal. Jade has a lot of friends at this school, including me, and her life was definitely here, it didn't just revolve around Beck. She wasn't going to stay gone for too long, she'd be back eventually. She's Jade, she throws tantrums and fits and over-reacts, and it's what she does. But now people are over-reacting about Jade over-reacting.

I guess Jade has always been the talk of the school.

I slowly dragged Jake to our set design class, or rather my set design class and his script-writing class down the hall, or rather on the complete other end of the school, but I made him come with me anyways. I'm sure he doesn't mind, or maybe he does, either way. As I started to pull him up the stairs, I caught something out of the corner of my eye.

Was that AnnaBelle and… Beck? Jade was going to be so pissed when she got back. Jake looked at me questioningly as I stopped right the corner. I shushed him and went to listen to the conversation, knowing that I was eavesdropping and it was stupid, but… you know, I was interested.

"So are we on for coffee tonight?" Beck smiled and leaned in towards AnnaBella. I heard a little giggle escape her lips and she replied.

"Definitely"

"I'm looking forward to it, Bella." You know in the two years AnnaBella had been here I have never heard anybody call her Bella.

"Can't wait" She smiled, and Beck groaned, looking at his watch.

"I have to go…" My eyes slid to Jake and who was also checking his watch and giving me pleading eyes.

"No…"

"Yes…"

"No…" Okay, now I was starting to get a little creeped out by the lovey-dovey talk.

"I'll be back soon…" Beck leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, at which point AnnaBelle blushed bright red. Beck walked away, smiling at her. He turned the corner and I pushed Jake out of the way and ran down the corridor, trying to show that I _hadn't _been eavesdropping on their very private conversation. I darted down the last bit and popped into my design class.

"Sorry Jake, you're on your own."

_**Stella's POV**_

The bell rung before it even seemed like any time had passed in the first place. But it was the end of script-writing class already, even though it didn't seem like it possibly could be. I guess it was now officially the end of the school day but I had to meet CJ to go over a scene once in the Black box.

I looked at my watch and picked up my pace as I left the classroom, I was so totally late for my rehearsal. I didn't have a clue about what I was going to do around CJ, I had to kiss him in one scene. And even before the play, I was already getting nervous as hell around him. I don't get why I do that, so I may possibly like a boy, do I _have_ to become a gibbering idiot around him. He may not have figured it out yet, and I mean, even I can admit that CJ had no idea what to do around girls.

And I need to get to that rehearsal, not sit there thinking about CJ.

I slid into the black box and saw none other than CJ looking up at me, but I guess I had go expect that, because he _was_ the one I was rehearsing with.

No, I should be thinking of him as Liam. His character is Liam and this is just my character with his character and so his name is Liam.

"Ready to do this" He asked as I entered.

I nodded, "No time to lose."

"Page 60?" He asked I gulped, that was the kissing scene. But I nodded anyway, it was both good luck and bad to do that today. I didn't feel like I should feel this way, CJ was one of my best friends and it would be such a massively bad idea.

But I found myself looking forward to it anyway.

"Daisy, I have something to say to you… I just don't know how."

"Liam, just spit it out."

"I c-c-can't" He pulled out his stutter well, and leaned in, I looked at him confused. He leaned in, and on what seemed like an impulse, he leaned in and kissed me.

Even thought this was all a play, I could feel the sparks of electricity running through me.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed, letting my real emotions come through.

"Me telling you how I feel."

"Did you miss the fact that we are travelling home to see my _boyfriend!_"

"No…"

"Then why the hell did you just kiss me?"

"Because I'm in love with you, Stella" I gasped sharply at the use of the wrong name. I didn't know quite what it meant but I was going to push on forward.

"Why now? I do not need this now."

"Because every time I try something happens, and every time I say I like you, or even call you beautiful, you look at me like I'm kidding. And I can't stand it, being around you and not telling you, it's honestly driving me mad."

"Daisy?" At least he used the right name that time.

"Shut up Liam. Just shut up." I turned and walked out of the room. I held my breath as I got out, just staying there for a while. I saw CJs head appear outside the door, and suddenly I relaxed, I don't know why but the sight of him seemed to make me feel calmer, unlike the normal pattern of _massive _anxiety around a guy.

"That was a great scene, want to run it again?"

"I'd love to, but don't we only have five minutes in the Black box?" CJ face-palmed as he remembered that we only had time to run this through once so we didn't feel too nervous when we did it in a real rehearsal. He slipped out the door with me and we walked along the corridors of HA, just as AnnaBelle came whizzing past.

She back-tracked as she walked past us and looked at us

"Aw… you guys are together now? That's so cute." CJ and I glanced at each other, confused but followed AnnaBelle gaze down to where we had managed to sub-consciously slip our hands into each other's. "And I'm late!" She called one last time as she ran down the corridor to her locker at the end.

CJ and I exchanged one more glance at having been called a couple, and although I wished that that could be true, I knew CJ probably didn't…

Although he did say the wrong name, no Stella, don't kid yourself, and don't get your hopes up.

CJ probably didn't so we sprang apart and walked out of the doors of Hollywood Arts in silence.

_**There we go, Abby and Jake got a chapter as well, I know Jake didn't get a long POV but bear with me, he will. And I'm sorry I had to go back to Stella's POV, but it was where we had got in the story. And I've just realised I'm listening to One Direction while talking about a character called Liam, although my friend would probably kill me for not naming him Harry, she might be ever so slightly obsessed. And if you don't know who One Direction are... go look them up.**_

**_The Name Is A Lie, As Is The Cake_**

**_:)_**


	13. Charlie

**Pinkbull115 here! Ready… ok here is my chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS…SORRY**

AnnaBelle's POV (I'm sorry but I have to…or else my sub conscience will kill me…)

I got ready to go get coffee with Beck. I was really happy with him. It's the best its been for me in years. People think that I'm happy but really im not. My parents are never home and it seems like everything rememids me of Charlie. I don't know. I've been feeling very depressed lately. I don't know who or what to believe I guess. My phone beeped and I looked down at the text appearing on the front page.

_Beck:Hey I'm here_

I grab my purse and walk out the door to see his truck waiting for me.

"Hey." I say giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"Hey." He smiled as he turned on the radio and drove away from my "house". "You look good." He said.

"Aw thanks. I mean I'm just wearing shorts and a shirt." I smiled. Suddenly the song _It Will Rain_ began playing and we sing along. "This song is so true." I say.

"Really." he smirks. I nod and giggled a bit. "In what way?" "well if anyone I love leaves me I would be really sad and I would cry non stop. It's what I did when-" I say but I stop.

"When what?" he asked.

"N-nothing…" I say begingin to tear up. I cant cry in front of him. He'll think that I'm a weak loser. Well that is sorta true..

"Comon." He smiled as he took my hand. I sighed and began wiping away my tears. We were in the coffee shop parking lot. "Comon Bella, don't cry." He said. That made me worse.

"I know I can trust you…you are my boyfriend." I say. It felt nice saying that. "I only tell Trina and I only talk about him with her." I begin. I tell him the story of the car crash.

_Flashback:_

_AnnaBella was six and she was running around her house as her brother Charlie ran after her. _

_ "Belle I swear I will tell mom and dad." He threatened._

_ "Got to chatch me freak!" yelled AnnaBelle. _

_ "AnnaBelle!" he yelled as the two ran to a pond outside. _

_ "Ok ok I'll stop.." said AnnaBelle laughing. The two sat and looked at the pond and Charlie told her how monsters live in the water and if you fell in you would become a killer mermaid monster. _

_ "Kids who wants ice cream?" asked their mom. The two ran to their mother and the family got in the car. _

_ "Are you sure there are monsters in that pond?" asked AnnaBelle frightedn._

_ "Yup, tomorrow I'll prove it. The moneters are atrackect to light, crakcers and little girls named AnnaBella." Laughed Charlie. The family didn't notice an drunk driver speeding near them. It all happened so hit them. _

_ "Everyone ok?" asked their father. Charlie was uncontions and AnnaBelle was bleeding badly. _

_ "Charlie…" she said crying. "Charlie!" she cried. "Daddy! Charlie! And I'm bleeding!" she cried. Soon the ambulance took the children to the hospital. AnnaBelle was treated for multiple cuts on her arms and a concussion they didn't know about Charlie. They took her to see Charlie and they told her to say goodbye. "Charlie wake up…"she weeped. Her big brother was gone…_

"Bella…" said Beck. "I'm so sorry." He added as he takes my hand. "My parents act like he wasn't here… you know when I see them." I say as we head inside.

Casey:

I like Jade. I like Jade. I like Jade. I like Jade. That's all I could think off or say to myself. I like Jade West. I like Jade West. I should ask her out. That's what I should do. I like Jade West. No, its not she'd absolutely murder me, she'd never go for me anyway. I like Jade West

So anyway, I'm having fun at Star Academy. Its not like Hollywood Arts but I guess change is good. I like Jade West. My family was shocked at me when I told them about the switch.

"Why Casey?" asked my sister Ronnie.

"Because change is good." I say. She still looks confused.

" I thought you loved Hollywood Arts." She said. I sigh. What do I say? The girl I love is at Star Academy and I want to be with her at all costs? No that would just sound weird but its true. I can't take it anymore! I just can't! That kiss. Ugh love hurts. But l like Jade West. I know that, but do I actually love her? I think I might. I love Jade West.

Oh man, I'm such an idiot.

Reese:

Casey should so ask out Jade since she and Beck are over and Beck is with AnnaBelle. They would be so happy together.

"Ri-Ri!" laughed Cat.

"Hey Cat." I say smiling. "Hows the play going for you?" I ask.

"Good! I get to kiss Robbie!" she laughed.

"Oh my gosh really?" I say. She laughed and nodded. Finally fate has spoken! "Cat. You know what this means?" I asked.

"I need to buy Robbie male lip gloss?" she asked. I shake my head and we go to the asphalt Café where we see Andre and Tori and we sit and have lunch with them.

"So. School without Jade." Said Tori.

"I miss Jadey." Said Cat.

"I know Jade, She is only thinking she'll stay there forever." Said Tori.

"Yea and Casey left too." I say. Tori looked shocked.

"He really does love her." Said Tori.

I'm sorry what, how on earth was I the last person to know that? I looked around the table and saw Cat giggling like she normally does, but Connor, Wyatt and Tori and the table looked like this was all old news to them.

**SOOOOOOOOO? I know I know it was bad, but! I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person will make things better. (Check out the poll on I-Am-A-Smiley-Person's profile)**

**GO BULLS!**

**Peace~Love~Pink**


	14. Bad News

_**Connor's POV**_

It is official, my world is complete, I could die now and I would die absolutely happy. Well except for the fact that if I died now I would miss my date with Tori tomorrow. Yes, _I _have a date with _the _Tori Vega, the amazingly talented, beautiful, brilliant girl who I have had a crush on since my very first day in this place.

I actually cannot believe my luck. Sure, we're quite close friends and Tori, Wyatt, Casey and I all used to hang out quite a lot of the time. That was before Casey transferred a few days ago, of course. I know why he transferred of course, if Tori moved now I would follow her in a heart-beat. I guess Casey was just love struck for Jade, most of us had seen it coming for a while. But I guess Casey himself hadn't realised it until we had all gone to visit The Star. Man, that place was amazing, literally brilliant. The technology in that place, there were enough recording booths for the entirety of the school to record music at once. There was a bouncer on the door and everything in the entire school was done with fingerprints, we had to keep begging students to let us in. They looked down on us though and I could see why Jade felt so on her own in that place.

I was musing on this as I walked past Sikowitz's office, (yes, Sikowitz has an office, I have absolutely no idea what the guy uses it for) but two loud voices interrupted my thoughts.

"What do you mean we might have to shut the play down?" I recognised that voice as Sikowitz's. "I spent ages calling all those talent scouts and agents. I think this could very seriously be an opportunity for one of my students to get discovered, and the play is in a week and a half."

"Well we're losing people quickly. Our main parts are staying, but we're losing all our chorus members that we need for the songs. Fist we lost Jade West…" I think that was Helen speaking.

"I know, and I'm sorry about losing her too, she was very talented, but didn't we just give her part to Chloe as a surprise?"

"Yes we did but she said she didn't want Jade's old part. She said she wasn't going to do the play at all, she said she may not even stay at this school."

"Not Chloe too" Sikowitz groaned

"Yes and then we lost that Casey boy from the year above and now the boys in the year below are talking about doing the same. Wyatt Stone has already applied to Star Academy. Not to mention Mallory Greenley who has decided not to do it to focus on her dancing."

"So wait, who did you offer Jade's part to?" Sikowitz asked, sounding really, really confused.

"Resee Chavis, another chorus member, do you know how many chorus members we actually have left now."

"No…" Sikowitz said, I think Helen scared him as much as she scared the rest of us.

"TWO! We cannot put on a show with a two person chorus. We'll be made complete fools off."

"Can't we just give them coconuts to make them give us good reviews?"

"No Erwin, we can't. Find some way to get your students back at this school and back doing this play if you want that golden opportunity for them. If you can't do that by next week, the play is off."

I heard Helen head to the door and I sprung down pretending to tie my shoe, as she came out she walked right past me.

I began to hurry to the Black Box where the rehearsal was taking place. I wasn't even in this play, but I knew that the people with parts deserved this opportunity. I wanted to help them get it.

I raced through the open door and interrupted them in the middle of a song.

"Sikowitz wants to cancel the play!" I yelled and quickly began to explain what I had seen.

"So basically if we can't get enough people back he'll shut down the whole thing." AnnaBelle and Beck exchanged glances looking very annoyed.

"Jade did all of this. She ruined my chances of getting discovered." I looked at him shocked. He and Jade used to be in love, everything about her always used to absolutely perfect to him. It was almost funny how quickly all of that had shattered and fallen completely apart.

Almost…

"Don't talk about her like that." That came from Wyatt at the side of the room. It was a surprise to see him sitting next to Chloe at the corner of the room. I thought they had said quit the play.

"Why, it's true?" AnnaBelle remarked and Chloe got up glaring at her, rage expressed through her eyes.

"So wait, what is the point in us being here?" Chloe said "All they seem to care about having us here for is that we can be in this stupid play to further everybody else's careers and not our own. I'm out of this school." This was the complete opposite of what I was trying to achieve. They may have not been doing the play, but at least they were still at this school, before I had said what I just said that is.

"I'm out of here too" Wyatt remarked, literally getting up and walking out with Chloe right behind him. "I'm going to school with my real friends."

Okay, I'm not going to lie that hurt quite a bit. Wyatt and I had been friends for quite a long time. The rest of the room didn't really seem like it liked me very much either. I was getting glares all around.

I guess despite my date with Tori tomorrow (which I am still so fantastically happy about though), my life wasn't actually so perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aah, looks like we're drawing closer to the end of this tale, but HA keeps losing people every day. I wonder how it'll all end.<strong>_

_**I guess you'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**The Name Is A Lie, As Is The Cake**_

_**:)**_


	15. It's Not Over Yet

**Its finaly here another chapter!**

**I don't own victorious!**

AnnaBelle:

Ok the play was being canceled really? Beck is so upset and so am I. I need to go fix this. I hope.

Connor:

I am going to be on a date with TORI VEGA. UGH its too good to be true and as I'm getting ready I get a text from Andre:

"Don't mess up bro." he said.

"Thanks Andre I feel like a total winner dude." I laughed. I get Tori from her house and we go get pizza. We sit at our table and we start talking.

"So why didn't you audition for Sikowitz's play?" I asked.

"Because.. I don't know. And now I'm glad im not it it. Too much drama." She said. "If I want to put up with that I just go home to Trina." She laughed. Oh Trina.

"Well Jade is the biggest thing at Hollywood arts even when she's not at Hollywood arts." I laugh.

"Yea can you believe it?" she laughed. "She's just being Jade…over dramatic and just… Jade.. I don't know. " she said

"Yea she'll be back , But with Casey." I say.

"They are so cute and I'm really happy for Casey. He is so happy." Said Tori. Yea Casey does deserve it. He's a good guy and will do anything for anyone. When Tori and I finished our pizza we played some arcade games. I really had fun and I'm guessing Tori did too because we are going to hang out next weekend after the play. YES!

Beck:

AnnaBelle and I were rehearsing the play and I could tell she was off.

"Bella." I say. "What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing…" she said.

"Bella." I say sitting next to her. "Tell Beck whats wrong."

" I feel like Jade and her leaving and you two are all my fault." She said.

"No, no. its not your fault." I say. "Things just happened…that's all." I say.

"No... if she had got my part, if you and her were still together..." She protested.

"Then I wouldn't be sitting here with you and that would be a catastrophe."

She smiled at my attempts to be romantic. And in that moment I thought about how different she was to Jade. Jade would scream and yell if I even tried to say something nice to her. AnnaBelle would smile back, and you know what, that felt nice. It felt nice for once in my life to have a girlfriend, that wouldn't scream in public.

I had loved Jade, I knew that. And I didn't break up with her because she was mean, she was mean when I loved her and I still did. I broke up with her because things just weren't working out. She was getting more and more angry and vicious... but I didn't care until she began to be vicious when she was with me. Then I got tired of it... she always got calmer when I was with her and she was vulnerable with me. That was until her walls went back up for some reason and then I just got tired of it all.

It seemed pointless... and as much as I hated to be what Jade had always accused me of being, I liked someone else. And I wasn't going to let her give any of this up to please Jade.

Mallory:

I was sitting there thinking for a while, just thinking.

When CJ had told me the play was cancelled I really wasn't sure what to do. I know the play was actually cancelled yet but that seemed what the likeliest end would be. And some of that was my fault. I didn't want to be in a play were I stood in the background and did nothing, because I had better uses of my time. And it wasn't fair that CJ got a main part. He hadn't even rehearsed properly for it.

But he got it anyway.

I guess I had to be thankful that I didn't get Stella's part, that would be very, very awkward. And I knew I should be happy for CJ. In fact, the more I thought about it... I began to realise he did deserve it. There would be other opportunities for me to dance. I had done well in the showcase after all. I realised that it wasn't just me making this play and in-possibility, mostly it was Jade.

This was Jade stealing my brother's opportunity away from him. And I was not going to stand for that.

So I stood up, ran back to Sikowitz to tell him I was going to do the play and then a very angry Mallory Greenley headed over to Star Academy to get our resident diva back where she belonged.

**I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! SORRY!  
>REVIEW!<strong>

**Peace~Love~PINK!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**And once again it's smiley scraping in, sorry I keep doing that. Can people please check out the poll on my profile... it's a different one than the original one, but thanks if you did that one too. Bat won btw.**


	16. Confrontations

**Nik's POV**

I caught sight of MJ heading down the corridor with this really, really serious look on her face. It was actually almost funny looking at it. I laid back on my locker for a little bit, wondering if I should turn around and go back to class like I probably should, or if I was going to walk over to Mallory like an idiot and manage to get myself into some stupid situation.

I decided on the latter. I'm cool like that.

Well, and the curiosity from not knowing would just about kill me for the rest of the day, and that would mean it would be pretty much impossible for me to concentrate, so I might as well skip the whole thing. It makes more sense… or at least it does to me.

Plus, this ways much more fun.

I ran up to MJ and tapped her lightly on the back, not expecting the deathly glare she shot me in return.

"What's up with you then?" I asked, slightly surprised at the reaction.

"I'm going to find Jade." I think my jaw dropped when she said that. It was so completely unbelievable. It was like the rabbit chasing after the fox and ordering it not to eat her. I felt almost bad for MJ and what was going to happen… although there was this kind of sick side of me that was tempted to film it and put it on YouTube.

But I wasn't that cruel… or at least I don't think I am. Anyway, we'll see.

"Okay… let's go."

"You think you're going to?" I raised my eyebrows at her answer; of course I was coming too. She fairly obviously didn't know me that well at all. I knew I was getting into a big mess, but what did it matter? I mean what was the worst that could happen. She could throw a rock at my head… yeah, once you've been around Jade for long enough, you get used to her… and you learn to duck.

"Yep…" I gave her my best and most infuriating smile.

"Well, you're not coming." She gave me a little glare… and no offense but it kind of failed.

"You may have everything planned to the moment, but what happens when you don't get up the guts to do it." A sheepish look appeared on her face.

"I'll deal with that when I get to it." I drew back a fake gasp of surprise at Mallory's comment. Her not be completely over analytical… Oh My God! It was actually quite surprising though. Mallory never left anything to chance.

"Nope." I grinned wide.

"Nope?"

"We'll deal with it when we come to it."

She gave an exasperated sigh and then we both headed out of the corridors, before we got caught by somebody… not that I have a clue who would catch us, there's never anyone but the students in the halls between classes and it's not as if Hollywood Arts has a hall monitor or anything.

There really should be… but then again I'm not complaining. If their discipline is lax that can only be a good thing for me.

We walked across the car park with Mallory constantly telling me not to come with her and repeatedly asking me why I even wanted to come.

"Why? Because I'm bored" Was my answer as we both got into her car and travelled to Star Academy.

When we finally arrived I had realised what my real answer was… it was because I did actually care about this play. We had all worked so hard for it, and even though I didn't have a big part I was happy to be part of it at all and I wasn't going to let Jade throw that all way.

Slowly we walked up to the massive bouncer that we had been warned about by Tori.

"Hi, I'm Jade West." I smiled and the bouncer looked at me.

"No." Was all the bouncer said in return.

"Yeah, well I'm Chloe…"

"No."

"Actually I'm Casey…" I tried one more time, knowing it was very unlikely to work, and the bouncer grunted. "Actually, Oh My God!" I screamed, pointing behind him and the bouncer turned around to stare.

"Run…" I whispered in MJ's ears as we sprinted for the door. In a couple of seconds we were inside and pulled the locks shut, so that all the bouncer could do was pound on the doors helplessly.

MJ and I just felt about the floor laughing… that is until we caught sight of Jade in one of classrooms we passed. Mallory's laughter stopped abruptly and before I could stop her she stormed inside.

I could only sit back and watch the show as MJ's inner demon corrupter her inner bunny rabbit. Oh by the way, see my previous metaphor to make any sense of that. I peeked through the window in the door to see MJ storm over to Jade.

"You! Get over here!" She screamed and Jade was just shell shocked. She didn't even say anything as Mallory started to pull her out of the room.

I could see her teacher mutter something in the background but I couldn't see what although she was quickly silenced by MJ.

In a second both of them were out of there and standing in front of me.

"Come back to Hollywood Arts." I said to her, trying to be affectionate and persuading, which isn't something that I attempt a lot. I hope Jade knew just how special that made her.

"No." Man, was that the only word that people knew in this place.

"Yes." Mallory snarled. "This is important to be, and it is important to my family. Without you we can't do the play."

Jade looked so angry right then… "Oh, so that's why you want me back all of a sudden? It's because of that stupid play? I don't care about the play, I don't even have a half decent play. Just like I never did at all at HA… I'm happy here and there is no reason on Earth that would make me go back. The only one that had a chance is the one that broke up with me. But he's already moved on hasn't he… but guess what, so have I! And he's right here with me. So no, I won't go back." With that she turned around and pulled open the door to the classroom again. MJ tried to grab her arm but Jade just stared at it as if it was poisonous and MJ slowly backed away, her confidence falling fast.

Once she was gone we turned to look at each other.

"What do we do now?"

_**Sorry, sorry. I know how long it's been since I updated, I'm really sorry.**_

_**But it's here now!**_

_**The Name Is A Lie, As Is The Cake**_

_**:)**_


	17. Happily Ever After Sorta

**HIIIIIIIII! Pinkbull115 here..with a new chapttterrrrr. Lets cut to the chase…ok**

**I don't own Victorioussss. SORRRRYYYY**

AnnaBelle:

Jade is being ridiculous. I need to fix this. Beck was in his RV and I was supposed to meet him but I told him I was going to be late. I drove over to Jade's house and when I rang the doorbell she answered; her face filled with hatred and disgust.

"What." she snapped.

"Hi Jade. Um listen I need to talk to you." I said. Why am I doing this again? Oh yes I know.

"Go." She ordered.

"Jade, since you left everyone else has been dropping out of Hollywood Arts just to go to Star Academy with you." I began. "So Sikowitz said we had to cancel the play. That made everyone so upset. So I just want you to know in order for the play to go on, I'm giving you my role." I said. She just looked at me shocked.

"Why?" She asked. Gee I'm really starting to hate her one word answers.

"Because then you can stop this immature rebellion against Hollywood Arts." I said. She just laughed.

"I don't want your part." She said. I had it I walked away as she went back in her house. I drove off and went to Beck. I wasn't going to tell him this happened. Oh no.

Jade:

I didn't quite know why I was in that auditorium. I shouldn't have been there, it wasn't like anybody exactly wanted me to be there. In fact, there was a high chance that all of my old classmates despised me with a passion right now.

But I couldn't take that part. I couldn't take it from _her._ She was the one that had taken everything from me. I wasn't going to give in. She wasn't going to win. If I took her part, I felt like it would be admitting that she was better than me. And she wasn't. She would never be. It wasn't that she got it, and that I didn't. It was that I never seemed to get anything, even though we all knew that I deserved it. And then she came along and took everything. She took everything that made me, me. She even took my stupid boyfriend. Who I don't even miss anymore, but that doesn't make the hate go away. It doesn't make everything fixed. She was like Tori, but worse. She thought that she was kind and sweet and funny. But she was nothing but a spoilt little rich girl.

I stood at the edge of the auditorium, hoping that no-one would see me. It didn't matter how much I hoped though, within a moment, Cat was upon me, screaming out my name.

"Jade!"

I cursed Cat's voice and her ability to drawn in a crowd. Suddenly there were people surrounding me.

I could hear their voices calling out.

"Why are you here?" "What do you want?" "Are you going to save the play?" "Haven't you done enough?"

I stood there, each voice getting a me, a little bit, until I saw a familiar figure push her way through the crowd. I couldn't help but smile as Abby emerged.

"Jade, tell me you're back to..." Her smile dropped from her face as I shook my head. "Come on, Jade. We need you. You can have my part..."

For a moment I stood there shell-shocked. Abby had all of... three lines, and she was going to give them away to me.

Suddenly the chorus echoed up.

"You can have my part." "Take mine!" "Please! If it'll save the play!"

I could have any part I wanted. I could take Cat's, or Stella's, and be a main role, without having to talk to AnnaBelle. But I realised right then, that I was a complete idiot.

I realised that there are no small parts, only small actors, no matter how cliche it is. And in that play, I acted the best I have in a long time. My heart was actually in it. And so what, I didn't get scouted for the play, but neither did AnnaBelle.

I got a good part in the next one though.

So I guess, at least for me, and for everyone, I suppose... we all lived.

Happily Ever After...

Actually, no it's not a fairy tale. We chilled on Earth until we died. And then we all went to Hell (because that's where all the fun people are).

The End.

**I KNOW IT WAS SO BADDDDD**

**REVIEW!  
>Peace~Love~BRINAAAAAAAAA<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, SmileyP... out of curiousity, how many of you can tell which bit of that I wrote and which bit was Pinkbull? Oh, and yes, that was the end. But you get an epilogue!<strong>_


End file.
